Episode 07 The Rich Boy/Image Gallery
a2ea0325.jpg a8dd8f13.jpg Shunichi takes a picture.jpg Shunichi's picture of a palm tree.jpg Ash tells Shorter that Yut-Lung is too quiet.jpg Eiji crying why he came here.jpg Ash tells Max the possibility of military involvement.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that only a few policemen came.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash and Max who are you.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash you got in.jpg Max tells Ash let's go inside.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung rests his hand by his chin.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter consider my words to be my big brother's words.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he seemed to notice my trained moves.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter or....jpg Yut-Lung looks at Eiji from inside.jpg Max tells Yut-Lung we came here looking for an Abraham Dawson.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the room.jpg Yut-Lung watches Eiji from inside.jpg Yut-Lung's dragon tatto.jpg Ash tells Eiji go get the others.jpg Ash pushes enter on the keyboard.jpg An arm chair that has been ripped up.jpg Ash looks behind him to see Yut-Lung.jpg Ash shows Yut-Lung the chip.jpg Ash talks behind Jessica's back.jpg Ash tells the thugs are you blind or what.jpg Ash and Max glare at each other.jpg Ash calls Shorter's name.jpg Ash calls Jessica old lady.jpg Ash, Shorter, Eiji, and Shunichi watch Max throw up.jpg Ash gets a drink of water.jpg Ash fires at the thugs.jpg Ash tells Eiji I envy you for not needing a gun in life.png Ash rushes inside the front yard.jpg Ash types on the computer.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung your dad isn't asian, is he.jpg Ash tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung sure. It's your home.jpg Ash tells Eiji like sex.jpg Ash tells Eiji sure.jpg Ash tells Max what, got cold feet.jpg Ash tells Jessica could you pass the mustard, old lady.jpg A picture of Sonny, Nadia, and Shorter.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung so, where is the professor.jpg Ash tells Suk-Leui who is he.jpg Ash tells Max I can't stand hiding from him anymore.jpg Ash tells Max i've looked through everything and there aren't any more hidden files.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung can I look in this computer.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung I don't like being approached from behind.jpg Ash sees Suk-Leui.jpg Ash tells Eiji that was the first time somebody helped me without asking for anything in return.jpg Ash tells Eiji that you'll be a burden. Go back to Japan.jpg Ash tells everyone what is it, and what effects does it have.jpg Ash tells Max what are you so stressed about.jpg Ash tells Shunichi I'll tell him to his face that he'll get in the way.jpg Ash tells Shorter then have that old lady make some Chinese dishes for you.jpg Ash tells Max yeah, I know this is way out of my league.jpg Ash tells Shorter go out front.jpg Ash tells Shorter I guess I'm being too uptight.jpg Eiji and Shunichi have a moment.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Shorter my name is Lee Hua Lung.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I'm fine with it, but hearing it straight from him....jpg Eiji tells Ash a drug.jpg Eiji looks behind him to see Shunichi.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Shorter think about it, it's either the white punk or your fellow people.jpg Golzine tells Abraham they've come to your house just like we presumed.jpg Eiji tells Ash I can't refuse, can I.jpg Gun bullets aim at the thugs.jpg Jessica recognizes Shunichi.jpg Jessica tells Ash you mean me.jpg Eiji tells Ash I need to sort my feelings out.jpg Shunichi tells Max that Ash is willing to play the bad guy for us.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Shorter Yut-Lung will give you orders from now on.jpg Eiji tells Ash what did you say.jpg Everyone looks at the analysis table of Banana Fish.png Eiji tells Ash what's going on.jpg Eiji tells Ash you can do that.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I'm older than him, but it's always him that has to protect me.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi it just makes me wonder why I even came here.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung it must've been scary with your father missing and everything.jpg Eiji tells Ash you think so.jpg Max and Shunichi come over to see what Ash found.jpg Jessica protects Michael.jpg Jessica tells Ash you've got balls.jpg Jessica tells Max are you trying to kidnap him before you lose in court.jpg Jessica tells Max shut up.jpg Shorter tells Lee Hua Lung no.jpg Michael and Max say each other's names.jpg Max becomes concerned on what Ash is doing.jpg Max leaves Michael a baseball glove.jpg Jessica tells Michael huh.jpg Shunichi tells Max and Ash it gives me a headache thinking about it.jpg Jessica watches Max say good night to Michael.jpg Max says Michael's name.jpg Max tells Ash can't you see.jpg Max tells Ash don't tell the others about this.jpg Max tells Ash hey.jpg Shorter grabs Yut-Lung by the neck.jpg Max tells Ash how careless of them.jpg Shorter pushes open the gate door.jpg Max tells Ash if you insist on continuing, I'll have to hold you down.jpg Michael tells Max daddy.jpg Max tells Ash I'm sorry.jpg Max tells Ash it must've been hard for you to have to be cold to Eiji.jpg Max tells Ash no, you stay out of this mess.jpg Shunichi tells Jessica hi, Jessica.jpg Michael looks out the window.jpg Michael becomes upset after hearing the news.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji Ash didn't mean what he said. I asked him to say it.jpg Shunichi tells Ash they'll take to the Japanese consulate and immigrations office for us.jpg Shunichi tells Ash thanks, Ash.jpg Max tells Ash she helped me with an article one time.jpg Max tells Ash that a bunch of soldiers died back to back around that time in the army.jpg Max tells Ash this is it.jpg Max tells Ash this isn't a joking matter.jpg Max tells Ash you have no say in this.jpg Max tells Ash you'll be killed if you go back.jpg Max tells Ash you're still going to confront him.jpg Max tells Jessica no, that's not it....jpg Max tells Jessica not in front of Micheal.jpg Max tells Micheal umm....jpg Max tells Shunichi yes.jpg Max tells Yut-Lung where do you think your dad might be.jpg Michael tells everyone good night.jpg Shorter grabs Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter takes a picture of a woman.jpg Shorter tells Ash damn.jpg Shorter tells Ash nah, I'm just tired.jpg Shorter tells Lee Hua Lung the Lee clan.jpg Shunichi tells Ash so it's a drug, huh. And an unidentified one, too.jpg Shorter tells Lee Hua Lung your brother promised to support us.jpg Shorter tells Sonny hey, what's wrong.jpg Shorter tells Sonny how do you know.jpg Shorter tells Sonny so he was adopted because he was smart.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung I thought you looked like Eiji, but I was wrong.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung just a kid like you....jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung so you're going to use Eiji as bait to lure Ash.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung who's Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung you... are you Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter tries reaching out to the woman.jpg Sonny tells Shorter Yau-Si, 16 years old. Both parents are deceased.jpg Suk-Leui tells Ash and the other that those men came barging in and took Young Master.jpg Suk-Leui tells Ash that Yut-Lung is Prof Alexis Dawson's son.jpg Suk-Leui tells Shorter Master has been kidnapped.jpg Suk-Leui tells Yut-Lung you have a message from Mr. Hua Lung.jpg Thugs trying to kidnap Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung wakes up.jpg Yut-Lung becomes stunned that the knife was close to his neck.jpg Yut-Lung gets grabbed by Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung holding a knife in his hand.jpg Yut-Lung looks at his fingers.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the white prints on his hand.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash have some jasmine tea.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I was adopted.jpg Yut-Lung tells Suk-Leui in a minute.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash what's Banana Fish.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter you're going to kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter Ash Lynx. What an interesting and formidable foe.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter but it's proving to be quite difficult.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter but Lee only has 6 sons.jpg Ash tells Max and Shunichi from here on out, the less burden the better.jpg Yut-Lung wipes his face.jpg Ash tells Max or else, I'd never.jpg Shorter tells Ash I'm the next owner of the great Chang Dai.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Shorter these are his orders.jpg Max tells Ash I'm going with you.jpg Max tells Ash that's why you want Eiji to leave, huh.jpg Jessica on the phone.jpg Golzine tells Abraham we have to procure Alexis before they do.jpg Ash looks back at Shorter.jpg Ash puts his arm next to his mouth.jpg Ash tells Shorter can you look him up.png Ash tells Max they can't ask for a different pair no matter how bad they are.png Ash dodges gun bullets from the thugs.jpg Ash looks at the information on Banana Fish.jpg Ash looks at the room.jpg Ash tells Eiji I only own a gun and learned to shoot because it was the only way to survive.png Ash tells Eiji those who fed me or gave me a place to sleep always expected something back.png Ash tells Eiji you and I live in two different worlds.png Ash tells Max all parents are garbage.png Ash tells Max how about you.png Ash tells Max kids can't choose their parents, you know.png Eiji looks over Ash's shoulder.png Ash tells Eiji see.png Eiji tells Ash wow, you're amazing.png Eiji tells Shunichi and Shorter we're in California, yeah.jpg Eiji's hair blows as he looks up at the sky.png Golzine tells Abraham get me Lee Wang Lung on the phone.jpg Shorter looks at Yut-Lung's neck.png Shorter says hey, babe to the camera.jpg Sonny shows Shorter some information on Yau-Si.jpg Some of Golzine's men arrive.png Sonny tells Shorter please.jpg Jessica and Michael look to see who it is.png Jessica points a gun at Shunichi.png Jessica tells Eiji and Ash want to become a model for our magazine.jpg Jessica tells Eiji and Ash you boys look pretty hot.jpg Max tells Ash go ahead, but I'm not going down without a fight.jpg Max tells Ash you're heading back to New York, huh.jpg Max tells Eiji don't listen to her.jpg Max touches Michael's head.png Max tells Eiji she'll make you open your legs and show your butthole.jpg Michael gives Max a kiss.jpg Michael tells Ash what could be worse than this.png Shorter yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung that it's all thanks to the Lees that we can survive in this foreign land.png Shorter tells Yut-Lung you're maggots sucking the living blood of others.png Shorter tells Yut-Lung so no matter what bad rumors I heard about the Lees, I never doubted you.png Yut-Lung becomes unconcious.jpg Yut-Lung begins to wake up.png Yut-Lung lays motionless on the bed.png Yut-Lung looks at Ash and Eiji holding hands.png Yut-Lung tells Shorter to kill me, a Lee, and disobey my brother would be to betray your fellow people.jpg Yut-Lung unconcious in bed.png Yut-Lung tells Ash we Chinese are brought up to move quietly.jpg Shunichi's picture of Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung not anymore.jpg Max tells Ash 102, 42 Westwood was it.jpg Computer data.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries